1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tow straps and jumper cables for vehicles and particularly to combination tow strap and jumper cables for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ever since vehicles were invented, people have had to tow or extricate them from occasionally difficulties. As vehicles improved and modern wheeled vehicles were developed, the need for tow straps persists.
With the advent of battery starters and batteries for vehicles, came the need for dealing with the occasional dead battery. Thus, the standard set of jumper cables was developed. Most sets of jumper cables are very similar—usually two colored lengths of cable that have a large alligator clamps attached at each end. These clamps attach to the dead battery and to a battery in operating vehicle.
Because of their unrelated purposes, many people carry a set of jumper cables as well as a separate tow strap in their vehicles.